


Comforting Embrace

by enemytosleep



Category: Full Metal Alchemist
Genre: Cold Feet, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-08
Updated: 2009-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are reasons Winry doesn't like mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting Embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> **Prompt:** Morning Wake Up

A gentle warmth penetrated her shallow sleep, slowly guiding her toward wakefulness. With her eyes still closed, Winry arched her back slightly, relaxing as her spine popped into place. She could feel the touch of the morning sun on her face and see it through the lids of her eyes. The mild heat of its rays tingled softly as it poured through the open window and onto her languid form.

Birds sang from outside her window in soothing tunes that drifted in on the summer breeze. Grabbing the edge of the light sheet that covered her, the waking girl pulled it up over her chest to keep herself comfortably warm. Winry buried her face deep into the down of her pillow, at the same time stretching and cracking her sleep stiffened neck.

Behind her she heard Edward stirring, his low moans bringing an involuntary smile to her lips. Even now, she couldn't believe that they were here together. He soon settled into some new position, and she found herself entranced by his deep, even breathing. She took a deep breathe of her own and relaxed further, slipping into the blissful state of semi-wakefulness. Moments like this made her glad that they had gone through it all; there was nothing better than this.

Winry lay in bed enjoying the sensations the morning brought her: the rising sun, the sweet breeze, the sounds of the waking country side. Everything was wonderful and she dared not ruin it all by opening her eyes and getting up. The young mechanic began to slip back into the comforting embrace of sleep, cozy as she was. That is, until the stark cold metal of an automail hand suddenly brushed against the small of her back, snaking its way around her waist.

"Ed!" she screamed, nearly taking flight.

"What?" he muttered, just barely awake, unlike his bed partner whom he had just unknowingly startled.

She was going to have to do something about that automail. Their new morning ritual was quickly growing old.


End file.
